Dancing to Bad Music
by PatonxJulia
Summary: Mr. McIntyre calls every single one of the children who participated in the hunt, and tells them that they are to be at Grace's Mansion for a dance on Thursday. This can't end well. In response to the Starling Struck challenge. Dedicated to ALL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Um… Nope, No Clue.

**A/N: As you've probably noticed, this is in response to the Starling-Struck contest, hosted by Lieutenant Evergreen. Well, I'm still debating on whether or not it's really her, or The Starlings, who claim to have hacked her… I'm leaning towards the Starlings. Anyways, this was inspired by my Charlie Bone short, which is pretty much the exact same plot line. Cause I'm a sucker for creativity. On with the show ( cause it's gonna be Epic!)**

Sinead glanced at the clock. She looked back at the phone. Back at the clock. Back to the phone. This had been going on for about an hour now. Why? Because she was waiting for a contact in Dublin. For what? A special new type of gun. A Neutrino, or something like that.

Most girls would only hang on a phone for a guy. Sinead wasn't like that. In fact, she had never even had a crush in her life, save one. An ongoing one, actually.

The front door slammed, and Ted walked in. He had been at one of the Ekatrina bases all month, having only gotten back two days ago. Since then, he had been mysteriously disappearing every day from noon till three. It was something that Sinead had been thinking hard about, but didn't stop to consider at the moment, what with the phone call she had been waiting for.

Ned had been sort of weird too, but in a normal guy way. Of course, Sinead hadn't expected him to go out for the football team, and thought he looked quite goofy in his uniform, but didn't think about it any more than normal, because it wasn't of that much concern to her.

Just then, the phone rang. Sinead snatched it up, and tried to make it sound like she had just casually picked up the receiver.

" Hello?" Sinead said, anticipation building in her. She was disappointed, however, to here, not an Irish accent, but Mr. McIntyre's voice.

" Ah, Hello Sinead."

Sinead growled in frustration. " What do you want, Mr. McIntyre?" She asked, trying to be polite and frank, so as to keep the occupation of the phone line to a minimum.

" Well, it has been decided by some of us grown-ups" Sinead scoffed at this, " That you children need a hunt free environment to get to know each other. So, we've staged a –what would you young folk call it- 'dance' at Grace's rebuilt mansion."

Sinead sat in stunned silence. She had not expected the _grown-ups_ of all people to be so naive.

" You do realize that you created the 'hunt environment' as you put it?" She said into the receiver, hoping to get her complete and utter repulsion of the idea across the phone waves.

" No, technically not. The hunt was started many, many years ago. But, this is besides the point. You and your brothers will be at Grace's old mansion, at six o'clock on Thursday, even if I have to enlist a Tomas to drag you there." He said, and simply hung up.

Sinead noted three things.

She had no idea what had just happened.

She didn't know what she would wear,

And

She had missed her business call.

**A/N: Just a beginning chapter. You know, introducing the storyline, yata yata yata. It was a bit dull, but I'm hoping to fix that with the next few chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**A/N: Alright, I realized that I really needed to update this story, as was pointed out by the administrator of the contest, Lieutenant Evergreen. So, I shall start writing. It should be fun. A couple of plot advancements. Ugh, I probably need to write another one of these with the same plot, except focused on the main characters, because I have had ideas about them all day! Okay, I'll just start writing. **

Ted had taken it upon himself to make absolutely sure that Ned got a date. It wasn't that he wanted his brother in a relationship. It was just that if Ned didn't get a date, he would surely tag along with Ted, who already had a date…

As of that moment, the two were sitting in their favorite restaurant. Ted was trying to coerce whatever information on who his brother liked out of said brother.

" Come on! You have to like someone!" By this time, Ted had spent three days trying to get this information out of his brother, ever since they had gotten the phone call. Sinead had looked half shell-shocked, half murderous when she had told her brothers about the call. Ted had just shrugged, though internally he was absolutely panicking about how he was going to ask…. Her.

Then Ned had said that he probably was just going to fly solo, and had asked his brother what he was going to do. It was at this point that Ted had freaked, and said hurriedly that he had to go to the lab. He knew that Sinead suspected something, and Ned was just as clueless as ever, which wasn't often, but still.

" No, I really don't. I'm just not into anyone. Is that suddenly a crime?" This question was rhetorical, because Ned knew the Constitution word for word, even the newer amendments. If not liking someone _had_, by freak circumstances, become a crime, Ned would be the first to know.

" All I'm saying, is that if you turn up solo, you'll look like a dork!" Ted could see that he had hit a nerve. It was a common thing for smart persons to be called dorks, and, like all genius', Ned had been.

Ned gave a resigned sigh.

" Fine, what do you propose we do to get me a date?"

**A/N: I thought I would end it there, but since I haven't updated in a while, I'll keep going. **

Madison and Reagan Holt were bowling. It was a new fascination they had found. And they rocked at it! Seriously, it was just knocking stuff down. It was the perfect game for a Holt.

" STRIKE! I WIN! TAKE THAT LOSERS!" Madison had just bowled her eleventh strike in a row, which equaled a perfect game. Reagan had missed one pin on the fifth round, and in doing so had lost.

" Very good! Though might I say, if you changed your angle by a few degrees, your strike would be faster and more effective."

Madison whirled around to find the source of the voice. She knew it all too well, seeing as it had haunted every single math lecture she had ever had.

" What are you doing here, Starling?" The last word was practically spit out, just to show Madison's abhorrence for geeks.

" Well, I was going to ask you a question, but if your going to be like that!" Ted Starling turned to walk away. Madison fought her curiosity, and lost.

" What were you going to ask me?" She asked, hating herself for it.

" If you wanted to go for dinner this Tuesday."

**A/N: Okay, I know, I rushed that. But I felt like I needed to put some dates in, just so it wasn't a complete and utter waste of time to make them go together. Because, If I didn't make them go on dates beforehand, it would result in them being just as snooty to each other at the dance as they are now, If you follow me. **

** Next chapter should include some Hamilton stuff. It'll be fun, cause I get to mess with his head! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a taco gun to load. **


End file.
